shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
James Grent
; |epithet = }} |jva = Masakazu Morita |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 490,000,000}} |}} James Grent is a mace wielding Devil Fruit power holder and first mate in the Red Eyed Pirates Personality James is the epitome of laid back and relaxed. When fighting, he either jokes around and fools around or is trying his hardest and gritting his teeth. He is acquainted with all the crew and is friendly with them but is the best of buds with Tōshin, to whom he owes his life. Along with that he is romantically interested in Hälsa Jane and the feeling reciprocated from her. James sleeps a lot during the day too but also spends time just watching the waves. Abilities and Gear Devil Fruit James Grent ate the Kuma Kuma no Mi, Model: Agriotherium when he was a boy, which cause him to an outcast amongst the rest of the village. His devil fruit allowed him to be the powerful ancient creature Arctodus, but at the cost of whenever he uses his power, he doesn't have full control of it, and often attacks his own people. Haki James knows both Armor and Observation Haki and utilizes them both properly when he fights. Dentium James's main weapon is his mace, Dentium, forged out of demon blood and bone, and possess a satanic aura about it. Muscle Transition James can utilize all of his muscular strength in one part of his body at one time, for example moving all his muscle strength to his legs to create a huge jump or all his strength to his arms so as to deliver a really powerful slam. The weakness to this is that all the other body parts become weak without their strength until James spreads it evenly again Red Eyed Pirates At the time Tōshin found James, James was being hunted down by a village in his human form. James asked Tōshin to tell the villagers he went in another direction, and he complied. When Tōshin asked why they were chasing him, James decided to tell him about his ancient devil fruit and suggested he leave because it would be better if he didn't get involved with someone like him. Of course, Tōshin obviously offered James a role in his crew, to which James refused because he didn't want to harm this stranger that just helped him out. So, because he was turned down, Tōshin forgot about it for a couple days, until he saw James being strung up, to which Tōshin intervened, and helped escape with James. Now that James had been saved by Tōshin twice, he felt he owed him and naturally joined the crew, to Tōshin's delight Notoriety James's bounty scales with everyone else's, his first bounty being 35,000,000 berri, his second being 150,000,000 berri, third being 300,000,000 berri, his most recent being 490,000,000. Epithets James is called "The Wild Bear" by the navy and bounty hunters alike on account of his ancient zoan power. By other pirates he's just called his bounty name "Demonarm James." Beliefs and Dreams James doesn't have any beliefs other than that friends are the most important thing in the world and you should help your friends to the very last breath. James one day dreams of settling down somewhere nice and maybe just living the rest of his days in peace while also trying to become one with nature. Weaknesses James's most major weakness is perhaps his greatest strength. That is, his mace. His mace, Dentium is a powerful mace, but the problem with maces is that they are very slow swingers, but extremely devastating. So as long as his enemy remains unhit, then James isn't in a good situation. Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:First Mate Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:North Blue Characters Category:Haki User